The Break Up
by Talons Maraud
Summary: Talons breaks up with her american boyfriend.


The Break Up  
  
"I can't believe this. Of all the stupid lines. I still care, but I don't want to be with you.' Stupid cheese-filled break-up lines. Grr." I said bordering on hysteria. I kept going back and forth between anger and tears. Kyle and I had just broken up. After seven months. I thought we were happy.  
"It'll be okay. You still have Cedric." Skitters said.  
"Yeah I guess, but he's not Kyle. I want my Kyle-chan. Cedric is too. well he is too - Percy like to play quidditch." I complained.  
"Quidditch? Talons he is the Hufflepuff seeker." Skitters said confused.  
"Unorthodox quidditch you muffin." Keara said laughing.  
"Oh. Oops. Sorry." Skitters said blushing.  
"Why must skin color make a difference? Why can't we all be purple? And not even different shades of purple, just one shade of purple." I said know that I wasn't making any sense at all. Then again that's normal since I rarely ever make sense.  
"I'm going to the library. I think I want to go to Italy over spring break. We can visit the sirens and other stuff." I said as I walked out of the dining hall.  
When I got to the library I realized I had no reason to be there. This was stupid, I was getting all messed up over a boy. An American boy none the less. Grr. I decided to write to Remus and ask him to make all the necessary arrangements for our trip to Italy.  
After posting my letter I realized that I probably needed a nap. I went to tell Professor Mcgonagall that I wasn't going to be class.  
When I got to her room she wasn't there. Her class was unattended. I started looking around for the tabby cat. I couldn't find it anywhere. I saw her wand on her desk and I realized something was wrong.  
"Hey John where is the tabby cat?" I asked worried.  
"William and I locked it in the cabinet." He said laughing.  
Ran to the cabinet and tried to open the doors. They were locked. I realized that I was going to have to blast the doors.  
"Professor, if you can hear me go curl up in a ball and protect your head. I am going to have to blast the door. REDUCTO." I screamed.  
The doors exploded and the class turned to look at me. I reached in and pulled out the cat. I ran all the way to the infirmary. When I got there I put her on a table.  
"Madame Pomfrey help. Please. It's Professor Mcgonagall. Two boys locked her in a closet and I had to blast the door open. I don't know what's wrong." I said near tears.  
"Hush child, she'll be fine. Go get Dumbledore. Hurry now Arianna." she ordered.  
I realized that I needed to fly there. I realized I didn't know his password. I flew around to his window and tapped on it. He looked up and opened it for me. I morphed before I had landed and sort of dropped to the ground.  
"Professor you have to come quickly. It's Professor Mcgonagall." I stopped when he held up a hand.  
"Where is she Arianna?" he asked me.  
"She is with Madame Pomfrey. Hurry." I said tugging his arm impatiently.  
"All right lets go. Now keep your head about you." He scolded  
We ran down the halls. When we got up to the infirmary, I opened the door and ran to her bedside. She was human again, but pale and it didn't look like she was breathing. I started to cry. I was crying over my break- up, for my parents, for Ripper, for Professor Mcgonagall, for Harry and I was crying because I was stressed.  
Dumbledore came over and put his arm around me.  
"Arianna, I need you to tell me what happened. Everything." He said gently. It was as if he knew that it would be difficult for me.  
I told him everything from the time I got Kyle's owl until I went to get him. He looked thoughtful throughout the whole thing. After I finished he was quiet for about five minutes.  
Then he said "Arianna I want you to go to your dorm and rest. This year has been tough for you. I know you are still mourning for Nick, go and sleep. I don't want you to leave your dorm for ANY reason."  
"Yes sir. Umm will she be all right?" I asked too tired to fight my bed rest.  
He smiled and put his arm around me. He started walking me to my dorm.  
"She'll be fine. Don't worry it isn't your fault. You didn't knock her out. She is claustrophobic. She hit her head against the wall until she passed out. I need the names of the two boys who locked her in there." He said quietly.  
"John McKinley and William Kent." I answered while yawning. When we got to the entrance of my dorm I went inside and went straight to bed. I was so incredibly tired. I was asleep the minute I laid my head on the pillow.  
When I woke up it was noon the next day. I was embarrassed that I had slept that long. I went down to lunch. When I waked into the hall I immediately looked at the teacher's table. I was relieved to see Professor Mcgonagall there. I started to walk toward the table and thought better of it. I walked to the Ravenclaw table and sat down. I realized that I wasn't really that hungry. I forced myself to drink some tea and eat a biscuit.  
After I ate I decided to go visit Professor Flitwick and Professor Trelawney to see what I had missed. As I was leaving I had the urge to cry again. I realized that I was still upset but I knew I had to get on with my schoolwork.  
All of a sudden I got this creepy tingly feeling. It startled me. I rubbed the back of my neck and hurried up to the north tower. When I knocked there was no answer. I figured she was eating so I went back to my dorm. I had herbology next so I grabbed my stuff and went to the greenhouses.  
We were in greenhouse three. The bubotubers needed squeezing. Every year the fourth and fifth years do it. It's no fun at all. I decided to ask Professor Sprout if I could run up to Professor Mcgonagall.  
"Ummm Professor?" I said shyly. "Yes Miss Waterfall?" she answered preoccupied with a bubotuber.  
"May I go see Professor Mcgonagall. The last time I saw her she was in the hospital wing pale, and unconscious. Please I'll come during dinner to gather pus." I begged hoping that she would let me.  
"Ah yes. Professor Dumbledore told me you would probably want to go see her. You may go. Don't worry about collecting pus, I know you know how to do it." She said still trying to get the bubotuber to cooperate.  
I thanked her and ran through the halls to Professor Mcgonagall's classroom. I knocked, softly at first. When I didn't get an answer I knocked harder.  
"Come in." she called.  
"Professor I came to see how you are feeling. I was a bit worried." I said looking down at my sneakers.  
"Yes Miss Waterfall I am quite all right. I believe that Ravenclaw deserves some points." She said.  
"We don't. It was Ravenclaws who locked you in there. We desweve to lose a lot of points. I just wanted to make sure that you are all right."  
"I won't take any points from Ravenclaw because of what you did. Thank you Arianna."  
"If you don't mind me asking why were you in cat form?"  
"I wanted to show your class what can be learned if they would just pay attention."  
When she said this I realized something wasn't right.  
"I'm glad your all right Professor. I must be going now. Goodbye" I said as I left. I decided to go to the library to see if there was a spell that could turn you into someone else. It took me three hours to find it, but I finally found something called a Polyjuice Potion. I decided to ask Snape about it. I ran down to the dungeon.  
"Professor, I need to ask you some questions if you don't mind." I said as I burst into his class. Just then I realized that I had walked in on a group of Gryffindor and Slytherin second years.  
"Sorry Professor I didn't realize that you had a class. I'll come back another time." I said turning to go.  
"Is it important Mis Waterfall? You came in here awful loudly for it not to be." He called after me.  
"I just have a few questions about a potion that's all. It can wait." The entire class gasped at the fact that I had questions.  
"Class be quiet and work on your potion. Miss Waterfall come and ask. This is rare. I know this must be important."  
I walked up to him and smiled. I knew that this was not his favored class. Harry Potter was in it. I guess it really was rare. I usually helped everyone else and never needed help.  
"Neville don't put that in." I said quietly as I looke over at him.  
"Why not? Isn'tit one of the ingrediants?" he asked.  
"Yes, but first you must add the armadillo bile, otherwise it will explode." I patiently explained.  
"Oh. Thank you." He said turning red.  
"Your question Miss Waterfall?" Snape said to get my attention.  
"Oh yes. If a witch or wizard was to make a polyjuice potion and turn into someone else is there any way to tell the difference?" I asked. "Physically I mean."  
"No. All their physical characteristics would be identical. Only behavior and memory could distinguish the two. Why do you need to know?" he asked curiously.  
"No reason in particular just your basic research." I said. "Thank you for your time."  
"Your welcome. Are you all right?" he asked concerned.  
"yes fine. I must be going now. Good bye." I said as I left. I knew however that the legacy members in there would not be so easily persuaded. They knew me well enough to know that I didn't research anything that I didn't have to. I morphed and headed to the owlery. I needed time to think before our meeting. I feel asleep among the owls. 


End file.
